lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Worgon
Worgon was an old wolf who'd been a bounty hunter and excellent speedor driver his entire life, created by JGREAD. He eventually joined Crexar's crew, but attempted to kill Crexar and takeover the team, as he was the most experienced out of the bounty hunters. Worgon once had a beautiful sword, but it has sense rusted and taken on a dirty, brown appearance. Worgon's last mission was to obtain the MMSC blueprints for Rawlin. Biography Little to nothing is known of Worgon's early life, as he was very secretive about it. Rumors imply that he became a bounty hunter at 11 or 12 years of age. At some point after reaching adulthood, Worgon gave Klark one of his Wolf swords. Gorilla Civil War Worgon was hired by General Gorring to rescue captured General Sato through the use of their triple agent, Boris Gorki Godunov. However his second purpose was to kill Gorbav and end the Civil War. He successfully entered the Governors House, where he served as a distraction for Sato and the Admiral. He successfully tricked 6 guards into shooting themselves by standing in the middle and jumping at the last second. He then jumped on top of Gorbav and pulled out his long sword, before promptly getting shot in the leg by Che Gurrira, and afterwards being forced to jump out of the window in retreat when General Ghana arrived with reinforcements. Life Debt Worgon joined the crew after Crexar rescued him from a sinking boat in the West Sea, 10 BR. Worgon felt that he owed a life debt to his savior. Capture and release After going on many missions with the crew, Worgon was eventually hired by raven King Razar to round up any anti-Monarchy ravens, 7 BR. Rawlin found out about this, and was able to defeat and capture all the bounty hunters except Crexar, who escaped without rescuing his teammates. Worgon lost respect for Crexar after this, and no longer felt he owed a life debt to the team leader. Nevertheless, Worgon readily accompanied Crexar when the crew was released from TI custody to track down the MMSC plans for Rawlin. Hunt for the MMSC Plans After reclaiming his weapons, Worgon joined the crew in hunting for the plans and the theif who took them. Worgon used his incredible sense of smell to track down the theif, Razalac, even as he tried to fly away. After Rezin battled Razalac in the sky, Worgon was going to assist his teammates in taking the MMSC plans, only for a team of lion soldiers led by Lyrix and Lycor to show up in The Great Desert. When Crexar declared a battle with the lions, who were also seeking the plans, Worgon fought the lions until being blasted off his speedor by the chi Gatling cannon of Lyrix' royal fighter tank. Worgon then plugged chi and blasted a lion off his speedor. He assisted Rhonux in jumping on the royal fighter tank and trying the wreck its exterior, until being knocked into the sand by Lycor's Mech-Tank. The mech then kicked Worgon and Rhonux, knocking both bounty hunters unconscious. Later, after waking up, Worgon joined the other bounty hunters in attacking the last WRM outpost, until being ordered to leave by Crexar, who temporarily obtained the MMSC blueprints. Soon after, Worgon and the others zoomed through The Great Forest on their speedorz and blasted at Lycor, until being scattered all across Chima by the explosion of Lycor's self-destructing mech. Deal with the Crocodiles After this, Worgon finally had enough of Crexar's leadership, which he viewed as poor. Worgon began scheming to overthrow Crexar and takeover leadership of the bounty hunter crew. Worgon traveled into the Crocodile Swamp to make a deal with the crocs, who were enemies of their exiled tribe members, Crexar and Corok. Worgon indirectly made a deal with King Crogall, who agreed to have a team of croc soldiers destroy Crexar and Corok, so that Worgon could takeover the crew and lead Rezin and Rhonux. Secrets Revealed After reclaiming his scattered weapons and speedor, Worgon met up with Crexar and Rhonux. Only Rezin and Corok hadn't rejoined the crew yet. Worgon travelled to the lion plains with them and fought Lyrix for the MMSC plans, but discovered that Lyrix had betrayed the Lion Tribe and handed the plans over to the WRM ravens. Worgon suggested they blackmail Lyrix in order to obtain the plans, but Crexar harshly objected the notion, saying that bounty hunters should physically fight for what they're seeking, not get it through blackmail. Rhonux agreed with Crexar, so it was settled. As the bounty hunters drove off, Worgon suspected that Crexar's decision not to blackmail Lyrix would get the bounty hunters killed. Battle of the Ruins After rejoining Rezin and Corok, Worgon traveled to the ruins of an old bear town in the Great Desert, where the WRM ravens with the plans were hiding. Rezin spotted and killed a raven, only to be killed herself. Worgon's speedor was then destroyed by an underground mine beneath the road, scattering the four remaining bounty hunters. In another part of the town, Worgon was caught in a net trap set by the ravens, but escaped by plugging chi and slashing the net to pieces with his sword. Worgon's Chi-enhanced howl was enough to blast two ravens away. Soon, Worgon saw the explosion resulting from Rhonux' destruction. Now that Rezin and Rhonux were dead, Worgon realized that his plan of taking over the crew was falling apart. This increased Worgon's hatred for Crexar even more, as their deaths would've been averted if Crexar had just listened to Worgon's blackmail idea. Upon Crexar's order, Worgon retreated from the ruined town, but didn't rejoin Crexar and Corok at the Great Desert oasis nearby. Instead, Worgon followed the WRM ravens. The Last Mission With his canine nose, Worgon tracked the ravens to WRM HQ in The Iron Mountains. Worgon then went south to Raven HQ, and told Rawlin that he'd found the location of the WRM ravens' base. When Rawlin asked why he was alone, Worgon, assuming that Crexar and Corok had been killed by the croc soldiers, explained that the rest of the team was destroyed. Rawlin then sent Worgon in a camera-equipped Raven glider to scout the WRM HQ and get its precise layout, so that it'd be easy for Rawlin's forces to destroy. While flying the glider above the Great Desert, Worgon was attacked by Corok. Corok threw his spiky mace into the glider's wing, and blasted it with his large croc blaster, sending the glider spiraling down into the sand. Worgon plugged chi to survive the crash, only to be taken by Crexar and Corok, who revealed that they defeated the croc soldiers, and still needed Worgon's nose to find WRM HQ. Worgon commented on their stupidity, revealing that he'd already found the HQ, and was being sent there by Rawlin. Downfall Nevertheless, Worgon was forced to lead Crexar and Corok there. Worgon purposely led them to The Gorge of Eternal Depth in order to get rid of his enemies, and explained that it was easier to go across the old bridge than to walk all the way around the Gorge, which was true. As the three remaining bounty hunters walked single-file across the rope bridge (with Worgon in front, Corok in the middle with his blaster at Worgon's back, and Crexar in the back), a lion twinblade suddenly landed on the other side (the northern half of the Great Desert). Lyrix and Lycor got out of the twinblade to confront the bounty hunters, since Lycor thought they stole the MMSC plans from the lions, who had liberated them from the WRM outpost. Crexar tried to reveal Lyrix' betrayal to Lycor, but Worgon, seeing this as an opportunity, exclaimed that Crexar was lying and had the plans. Worgon downed Corok and did a backflip over both crocs, engaging a furious Crexar in a duel while the two lions charged across the bridge and fought Corok, who'd gotten to his feet. Crexar knocked Worgon's rusty sword out of his hand and into the Gorge, but the crocs were outnumbered and forced back-to-back in the middle of the bridge. After Corok was able to blast Lycor off the bridge and knock him unconscious, Lyrix forced the bounty hunters back with a chi-powered roar, ran to the northern end and destroyed the foundation, allowing the old rope bridge to fall. Worgon, who had seen what Lyrix was attempting, jumped over the crocs again and made it to the northern half of the Great Desert, where Lyrix was. Crexar and Corok also made it off the bridge, but they were forced to go back to the southern Great Desert, where they couldn't reach Worgon or Lyrix. As Lyrix' chi power ran out, the still-powered Worgon knocked one of Lyrix' maChi guns into the Gorge. As his own chi fizzled out, Worgon pointed his laser crossbow at the fallen Lyrix, unaware that Lyrix was hiding his remaining maChi gun behind his back. Worgon demanded that Lyrix order an air strike of twinblades to destroy Crexar and Corok, ask his raven allies for the blueprints back, and give them to Worgon so he could return them to Rawlin. Worgon threatened that if Lyrix didn't do everything he said, he'd either throw the unconscious Lycor into the Gorge, or tell Lycor of Lyrix' treachery. Lyrix stated that Worgon's demands wouldn't be met, and blasted Worgon in the torso with his maChi gun. Worgon howled in pain, dropped his laser crossbow, and was slammed off the edge by Lyrix. As Worgon fell into the Gorge, he closed his eyes and took pleasure at the thought that he'd no longer be a pawn of Rawlin or Crexar, and that Crexar and Corok wouldn't be able to find WRM HQ. Appearance, Gear, and Traits Appearance: Grey wolf with old, shaggy fur. He has the smaller variant of silver shoulder pads, as well as a ripped and tattered gray cape. Weapons and gear: A long, rusty sword that used to be silver, and a chi-powered laser crossbow. Personality: Worgon may be the oldest bounty hunter in Crexar's crew, but he is still pretty strong and a fantastic speedor driver from years of practice. He is very wise and has wisdom to impart in pretty much any situation. Appearances * Gorbav: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story * Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story Trivia * Worgon was the third member of Crexar's crew to meet his demise, following Rezin and Rhonux, who both died in the ruins of the bear town. * After his fall, Worgon's laser crossbow was claimed by Lyrix, until eventually being destroyed. Category:Wolves Category:Criminals Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:EU Category:All Articles